The present application relates to an imaging device employing a microlens array.
Various imaging devices have been proposed and developed. Furthermore, there have also been proposed imaging devices that execute predetermined image processing for imaging data obtained by imaging and output the resulting data.
For example, PCT Patent Publication No. WO06/039486 brochure and Ren. Ng and other seven co-authors, “Light Field Photography with a Hand-Held Plenoptic Camera,” Stanford Tech Report CTSR 2005-02 propose an imaging device employing a technique called “light field photography.” This imaging device includes an imaging lens having an aperture stop, a microlens array, an imaging element, and an image processor. Such a configuration allows the imaging element to obtain imaging data including not only the intensity distribution of light but also information on the traveling directions of the light. Furthermore, an observation image from arbitrary viewpoint and direction (hereinafter, referred to simply as the viewing field) can be reconstructed in the image processor.